roblox_apocalypse_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
Change Log
= Latest Update: = 'v5.0.5' *Added anniversary party hats to zombies *Added "Gusmanak's Armor" a rare outfit that only military zombies drop *Created Hardcore version of Apocalypse Rising that will take up a different place slot = Already-released Updates: = 'v5.0.4' *Fixed a few gun sights that were off 'v5.0.3 ' *Reinforced bike welds *Split up wilderness zombie spawners, assigned individual population caps *Fixed mouseover cardio description in character creator (Info was outdated) *Fixed FN FAL reflex sight 'v5.0.2' *Removed M3 Grease Gun's ability to mount sights (It wasn't supposed to) *Fixed issue where Omni Light would continue to work after dropping it *Fixed issue where you could keep a utility's tool after dropping it *Changed aggressive action timer from 15 to 30 seconds (If you shoot at a player, anyone can kill you and receive a defensive kill for it) *Removed elasticity from all parts 'v5.0.1' *Improved bicycle welds *Fixed legs not matching player player body when crouching *Fixed occasionally crashing on death *Fixed an issue where every item in your inventory would become invisible, and claim to use multiple slots *Removed ability to use weapons and flashlights when sitting *Fixed "Last Loadout" button occasionally breaking *Fixed and issue that allowed for players to appear without clothes 'v5.0.0 '{MISC} *New Map! (Original Kin region, Reimagined) *Added nine badges, corresponding with the Apocalypse Rising Community's ranks *Added colored text to info GUI when hovering over utility with interact tool (changes to red if you already have the utility) *Added "Last loadout" and "Randomize" buttons to character creation *Changed all sounds to be pre-loaded (Hopefully preventing failure) *Changed Health, Thirst and Hunger GUIs to load after the player spawns *Changed Health, Thirst and Hunger GUIs to be centered horizontally *Changed pvp tagging system to mark players as being aggressive when they click on another player (instead of successfully hitting them) *Changed backpacks to allow gunfire to pass through them and hurt the player, instead of the player taking damage if the pack was hit *Fortified data persistence 'v5.0.0 '{PLAYER} *Added ability to crouch (increases gun accuracy and decreases zombie detection distance) *Added hidden stamina value, jumping and sprinting uses stamina points, stamina regenerates over a short period of time *Changed sprinting to not decrease your thirst and hunger values *Added message notifying player when action cannot be performed if stamina is too low *Added fall damage (only very high falls will kill you) *Added slowed falling when near trusses *Added "Afro" hairstyle to player creation *Changed starting loadout to give two makarov mags, instead of four *Changed all utilities to not appear on player's pack/vest (Decreased physics rendering lag) *Changed "Hero Headband" to be blue in color *Changed "Bandit Bandana" to be red in color 'v5.0.0 {ZOMBIE}' *Added advanced zombie detection (shooting while a zombie is in in sight will attract it) *Added helmets to some military zombies, making them more resistant to headshots (Smaller caliber rounds have a lower chance of penetrating) *Changed zombie limbs to become non-collidable after dying *Changed zombies to only hurt the player if they have touched the player for duration of .25 seconds *Changed zombies to be unable to hit players through walls (vehicles fully protect you from zombies) *Changed zombies to detect and follow the players' heads rather than players' torsos *Changed zombies to be unable to hurt players while sitting *Changed zombies to become less aware of players at night *Changed zombies to become more aware of players when they are using a light source *Changed zombie sounds to randomly vary in pitch *Increased variety of items that zombies have a chance of dropping when they die *Optimized zombie spawning 'v5.0.0 {INVENTORY}' *Added ability to multiple carry utilities and guns in your backpack, sidearms require 3 slots, and rifles require 6 slots -Added ability to pick up backpack, without dropping your current (Items will transfer to new pack if large enough, drop if too small) *Added "Combine" option to all ammo items, moves ammo from lowest capacity magazines to highest capacity magazines *Added "Key Bindings" button to inventory, includes alternate keys for basic game functions *Added "Player Statistics", button to inventory, includes a variety of stats covering most aspects of gameplay *Added "Game Options" button to inventory, includes options on game startup, and others *Added "AR" graphic to blank space in inventory 'v5.0.0 {VEHICLE}' *Added five new vehicles: Motorcycle, Motorcycle/sidecar, Van, ATV, and Humvee *Added headlight function to vehicles (Press "L" to turn on the headlights) *Changed bicycles to decrease your stamina faster when you hold "E" to boost *Changed all civilian vehicle spawn rates to be the same *Changed max civilian vehicle count to three (From two) *Changed max agriculture vehicle count to two (From one) 'v5.0.0 {LIGHTING}' *Added dynamic lighting to the game *Added light to exploded vehicles *Added muzzle flashes to all guns (except those with a suppressor attached) *Added light effect to firepit *Changed nighttime to be considerably darker *Changed player character to not cast a shadow 'v5.0.0 {MELEE}' *Changed melee weapons to take up utility slots (instead of primary slots) *Added two new melee weapons: Saber and Combat Knife *Added animations to melee weapons *Added a slowed walkspeed when swinging melee weapons *Added ability for melee weapons to break building windows, and vehicle windows *Added hit sounds for melee weapons, depending on the target *Decreased spawn rates of hatchets and crowbars *Changed melee weapons to not do damage to group members *Changed melee weapons to be disabled while sprinting 'v5.0.0 {GUNS}' *Added 17 new guns: AKS-74U, AK-74, AN-94, AKM, AK-104, AK-12, OTS-14, RPK, FAL, G3, HK417, HK21, MK17, UZI, MK23, G37, M93R *Added ACOG and SUSAT sight *Added flashlight attachment *Changed M14 fire sound *Changed suppressed fire sound *Overhauled military weapon spawn system 'v5.0.0 {CLOTHING}' *Added updated versions of current clothing *Added several new outfit colors *Added info to "interact" tool GUI when hovering over clothing that describes the clothes before you pick them up *Overhauled how looting a basic outfit works (Randomly selects a top and bottom) 'v5.0.0 {ITEMS}' *Added three types of flashlights to the game (The player spawns with the worst flashlight) *Added flares (Lighting them will drop them) *Added chemlights (Lighting them will move them to an open utility slot) *Added military Omni-Directional Flashlight (Utility item) *Added car jack, utility capable of setting a vehicle upright after a flip *Added floodlight building material (Click with interact tool to turn on or off) *Changed soda to give you 60% of your thirst, and water to give you 80% *Changed models of some items to be more brick efficient *Changed spawn rates of all utilities to be about twice as rare *Changed spawn rates of car wheels to be slightly more common 'v5.0.0 {ENVIRONMENT}' *Added transformer units to each major city, powering them on will light the city *Added cracking sound to firepit *Added ground-level environmental sounds (Birds, etc.) *Added high-level environmental sounds (Wind, etc.) *Added smoke effect and hit sound for when a bullet impacts a surface *Changed all baseplates/hills to have grass texture *Changed some building windows to be broken on game start 'v5.0.0 {BUGFIXES}' *Fixed issue where shooting a player's gun would protect the player from bullets if they were facing the shooter (No damage dealt) *Fixed issue where vehicles would eventually stop spawning *Fixed utilities sometimes showing up in vehicles, and when getting out of vehicles *Fixed issue where all sounds would play when a player left the game *Fixed issue where some vehicle meshes would bleed into the body of the vehicle *Fixed issue where the nightime brightness would drastically change *Fixed issue where vehicles would still be driveable when flipped over *Fixed issue where two or more zombies would attach to eachother after spawning *Fixed mesh bleed between arm and vest when holding a weapon *Fixed left arm being rotated when holding a weapon (Underside of arm was facing outwards, darker coloring) *Fixed issue where group GUI would break after group leader died 'v4.5.4' *Fixed loot spawning breaking after an hour or so *Fixed an issue where emptying a magazine in burst fire mode would break the gun 'v4.5.3' *Disabled ability to use the Entrencher in a car *Fixed Entrencher *Fixed Entrencher breaking by clicking on Skybox v4.5.2 -Changed ability to equip binoculars when in a car -Fixed windscreen glass item being ungrabbable by Entrencher -Fixed an issue where shooting car wheels broke guns -Fixed an issue where server speed would crash due to a zombie regeneration failure v4.5.1 -Disabled ability to equip guns while in vehicles -Fixed items sometimes not dropping on death -Fixed sometimes keeping items after dying -Fixed "Aggressive Kills" stat sometimes inaccurately counting player kills -Fixed cars being unlocked (Grabbable with Entrencher) -Fixed burst fire mode on guns only firing one shot at first -Fixed some shotguns' firing mode saying "Bolt action" v4.5.0 -Added completely overhauled vehicle system -Added bicycles (A damaged hull will slow down the bicycle) -Added "Boost" ability to all vehicles, press "E" to gain a small boost to speed at the expense of fuel -Added breakable vehicle windows (They have a chance to protect you from bullets until they are broken) -Added "windscreen glass" item used to repair all windows of a vehicle -Added global sound effect to glass breaking (Other players can hear glass breaking) -Added three-round burst firing mode to a handful of guns -Modified snack food items to fill 40% of your hunger -Modified canned food items to fill 60% of your hunger (MREs and Meat fills your hunger completely) -Modified zombie speed to be slightly slower -Modified zombie speed to be random within a small range (Prevents hoards from clumping up too much) -Modified all food and soda items to spawn slightly less often -Modified all guns' firing rates to realistically represent the weapon's actual stats -Modified helicopter crash site proximity despawn distance (The player can be closer to it before it despawns) -Modified helicopter crash site loot despawn time (Loot will only despawn if the crash site despawns) -Changed M14 default firing mode to semi-auto -Fixed M14 description not mentioning full-auto -Fixed M14 kobra sight being blocked by a black brick -Fixed an issue where damage was not properly being registered upon shooting a player v4.4.1 -Fixed an issue where removing an attachment would break your inventory slots -Fixed AK47 spawning, and then falling through the map immediately (It will spawn now) v4.4.0 -Added area-sensitive damage system, headshots now deal 50% more damage, limb shots now deal 25% less damage -Added ability to add attachments to guns -Added four optic sight attachments (CCO, Kobra, Reflex, Holo) -Added two underbarrel attachments (Laser sight, Forward grip) -Added Suppressors for each caliber of gun (9mm, 45ACP, 5.56, 7.62) -Added inventory options to data persistence ("Q" to aim down sight will now save) -Increased all gun accuracies slightly -Added visual binoculars to player's hands when using them -Increased binocular's player identifying range to 600 studs (from 370 studs) -Modified eating, drinking, and reloading sounds to be significantly quieter -Changed drop-down menus in inventory to be slightly transparent, and black -Changed outfit models to be color coded; civilian is tan, improved civilian is brown, military is green -Modified Makarov tool size to be smaller -Modified zombies to wander around more often -Fixed inventory items occasionally failing to shift upward if an item in front was removed or used -Fixed "Interact" tool breaking after hovering over placed building materials -Added ban if player says "--Version " v4.3.7 -Fixed "Days Survived" counter not properly saving the stat -Added IP ban system, note: IP is aquired via ban GUI, IP must be added to IP ban list, game must be updated to take effect v4.3.6 -Added perma-ban system (type: cowNaMeOfExPlOiTeR) -Added perma-ban list -Fixed entrencher grabbing all four "Stone Wall" bricks instead of one at a time v4.3.5 -Modified M14 and M14 SD to have less recoil, and a full auto setting ("F" to switch modes) -Modified all backpacks and vest types to have bevels -Modified spawning process to give the player tools right before they spawn -Increased fog start to 1,000 studs, increased fog end to 1,300 studs -Changed vest/backpack bricks to force bevels -Fixed animals occasionally spawning inside hills v4.3.4 -Added new decal for Painkillers item -Modified loot spawning to remove spawner bricks after game start (Decreased brick count by 1,000 or so) -Fixed zombies sometimes falling apart when they spawn (This bug has been around since v1.0.0) -Fixed AK47 tool being able to be grabbed by the Entrencher -Fixed an issue that allowed a player to pick up items by clicking through the "You Are Dead" GUI -Fixed Character Creation GUI sometimes not loading -Fixed black screen GUI from preventing anything else from loading -Fixed PP-19 ammo description stating incorrect information -Fixed zombies dropping old ammo magazines v4.3.3 -Overhauled message system (More detail, separates messages) -Overhauled character creation process (One screen, no longer multiple) -Added sound to Entrencher when item is grabbed -Added health protection while in spawn tower (You will not die of hunger or thirst, if either stat is empty) -Changed most title screen fonts to Arial Bold -Modified helicopter crash sites to spawn and despawn faster, and improved loot quality and quantity -Increased length of Stone Walls by one stud -Modified soundscape to better quiet sound over long distances -Modified Entrencher spawn rate to less than half of its previous value -Modified spawn camera rotation speed (75% increase) -Fixed "Padded Clothing" model size -Fixed Entrencher tool size while holding (Model was too big) -Fixed M249 forward sight (Misplaced brick) -Fixed PP-19 magazines false information (Claimed to be 9x19mm when it was supposed to be 9x18mm) -Fixed SKS having the ability to reload instantly v4.3.2 -Added sparse terrain (modified sphere hills) -Added hills to helicopter crash site avoidance list (Crash sites won't spawn on hills) -Added missing information to newer guns, like optimal range -Fixed "Interact" sometimes inserting itself into the Roblox backpack, instead of the hotkey slots -Fixed inability to move M1 Garand ammo with Entrencher -Fixed 12. ga military shotgun ammo not listing the M1014 as gun that uses ammo type -Fixed a glitch that caused the backpack "drop" button to require multiple clicks to activate -Fixed M249 inaccurate sights -Fixed Auto 5 inaccurate sights -Fixed SCAR-L inaccurate sights -Changed all items to be models, instead of tools -Removed anti-flying script v4.3.1 -Added a defense that crashes you after hitting "=" 5 times within 30 seconds -Added smoke to helicopter crash sites -Changed MK 48 magazines to require one inventory slot, instead of two -Fixed an issue where shooting a corpse would break your gun -Fixed an issue where shooting building materials would break your gun -Fixed an issue where damage was not appropriately tracked by guns -Fixed a glitch that allowed for instant reloading -Fixed an issue with 40 round AK47 magazines not spawning, and temporarily breaking loot spawns -Fixed a loop that sometimes failed to end in zombie scripts -Reinforced group system v4.3.0 -Added inter-exchangable magazine feature (some guns share magazines) -Added different capacity magazines to loot table (5.56x45mm ammo now comes in 30, 50, and 100 round magazines) -Modified "Interact" tool GUI to show ammo capacity, type, and the guns it is used in (Hover over ammo with tool selected) -Added black outline to "Interact" tool GUI when hovering over items -Added randomly spawning helicopter crash sites (Military items spawn there) -Added nine new guns: M249 SAW, SCAR-L, G36K, PP-19, CBJ-MS, M1014, Auto-5, Model 459, M3 Grease Gun -Modified gun spawn rates to accompany the new additions -Modified ammo descriptions to list the guns they are used in -Added 13 new food/drink items: tomato soup, beef stew, vegetables, chicken soup, chocolate, twinkies, beef jerky, cookies, moxie, sprite, rootsoda, lemonade, water -Added jump height limiter -Changed the reload time on certain guns -Changed almost all gun fire and reload sounds -Improved item despawn performance -Fixed M14, M1 Garand, Enfield, and SKS innacurate sights v4.2.3 -Added stability to vehicles (Body gyro) -Fixed utilities staying visible when in vehicle -Fixed inability to view vehicles in 3rd person (Fixed camera) v4.2.2 -Added three new "Padded clothing" outfits -Fixed inability to light fireplaces -Fixed dupe glitch with entrencher -Added "Offensive Kills" and "Defensive Kills" stats (Defensive kills don't count toward bandit status, and only work if a player shoots you first) v4.2.1 -Fixed multi-kill messages glitch -Fixed over-tally of kills in inventory stats v4.2.0 -Reset character data -Added automatic and semi-automatic firing modes to guns, (Press "F" to change firing mode) -Added red "Hero" headband, killing three bandits rewards you with a headband, killing an innocent player removes headband and prevents you from getting it again -Added outfit system -Added multiple outfits to loot table -Changed starting outfits to four basic selections -Added visible utilities to your current backpack and vest -Modified compass, binoculars, matches, and GPS item scale size (smaller) -Modified garand ammo item scale size (smaller) -Rotated survival pack to be right-side up (It has been upside down since it was added to the game in v2.4.0) -Fixed "=" changing your vest color and other small glitches -Fixed minor mesh bleed on back of vests -Optimized death script -Fixed invisible items inventory glitch -Improved ammo hacking script v4.1.7 -Added a "None" option to the keybinding options to the Map or inventory, in the inventory -Changed Admin Spawn System to a GUI v4.1.6 -Modified "Click on items..." text box in the Inventory to change, displaying other tips -Fixed camera glitch when driving vehicles (Disabled ADS when sitting) -Fixed double group playername glitch -Added Admin Spawn System -Added Patriot -Changed House and Car color schemes to Valentines Day colors v4.1.5 -Changed Health gain system from instant to regeneration (Eating food will regen health instead of grant it instantly) more information on the new health system: http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=89008513 -Added a feature notification to the Version GUI, click it to view the basic game updates -Changed skybox -Changed baseplate color to "Grime" -Removed meshes from baseplates v4.1.4 -Fixed invisible items inventory glitch -Attempted fix toward crashing after killing a player (Slowed down rate of items dropping after death) -Fixed glitchy corpse placement v4.1.3 -Fixed random gun breaking glitch -Added anti-flying script v4.1.2 -Added option to change sprint hotkey ('W' x2 is back) -Fixed an issue where switching weapons would force 3rd person -Fixed inaccurate SKS sights -Fixed an issue where your character would spawn underneath the baseplate v4.1.1 -Added clickable hotkey options in the inventory (click to change hotkey) -Fixed M14 SD not giving tool/breaking primary slot -Fixed PPSH's firing rate (increased it) v4.1.0 -Updated Tutorial -Added an Aim Down Sight (ADS) mode for all guns, activated by right-clicking while in First or Third person (NOT HOLDING) -Increased all gun damages by 40% -Modified hip-fire (non-ADS) accuracies of all guns (decreased) -Modified ADS accuracies of all guns (increased) -Replaced all guns with new models by SkateBored -Added ability to move mouse while inventory GUI is open in first person -Changed cardio perk to slow the rate of hunger and thirst degeneration by 30% while sprinting (removed non-sprinting walkspeed boost) -Added "State" GUI that displays what movement action your character is performing (sprinting or walking) -Changed the "Zoom limiter" to fade as you zoom out, rather than directly cutting to an opaque GUI -Changed the cursor when hip-firing -Fixed glitch that kept your arms out after dropping a gun -Fixed entrencher's 'R' and 'T' functions (they were reversed) -Removed ability to shoot players' guns and cause damage to them v4.0.9 -Decreased overall map brick count by 5,150 (Removed bricks from trees, buildings, and rocks) -Slightly modified positioning of buildings -Randomly painted all houses appropriate colors -Added new enterable building to Military Airfield -Changed FogStart to 150 -Slightly reduced Entrencher spawn rate -Fixed a minor Day Check error -Fixed a minor Group Control error -Fixed a minor zombie spawning error -Fixed a minor animal spawning error v4.0.8 -Fixed a minor script error with loot despawning v4.0.7 -Fixed zombie spawnsing (overlooked a few areas) -Replaced Entrencher (move tool) with custom tool -Added ability to move ANY droppable item (Guns, ammo, food, etc.) -Fixed client crashing from use of Entrencher -Fixed "Black Bricks" from showing up when Entrencher is selected -Changed Entrencher range to 20 studs -Removed an anchor function from zombie spawning v4.0.6 -Fixed zombie spawning -Fixed the group system occasionally breaking (Causing a multitude of errors) -Fixed Pringles and Cheez-its eating sounds -Changed zombie loot to drop imminently on death, rather than after a delay v4.0.5 -Fixed zombie spawning (FAILED) v4.0.4 -Fixed zombie spawning (Removed update script) (FAILED) v4.0.3 -Changed some camelCase variables to PascalCase, per Roblox's request -Increased performance by replacing remove() with Destroy() -Fixed zombie spawning (FAILED) v4.0.2 -Fixed flying car glitch, caused by motors in legs -Disabled shutdown script v4.0.1 -Fixed some floating trees in Forest -Fixed orange brick from Fanny pack -Fixed vehicles only registering damage changes when player is present in seat -Fixed guns breaking after firing at vehicles -Fixed seat welds occasionally breaking in vehicles v4.0.0 -Reset player data due to inventory changes -Returned 30% of the map that was removed in 3.1.0 -Increased max player count to 16 -Added Five vehicles: Civilian Car, Military Jeep, Pickup Truck, Tractor, Military Truck (Ural) -Added Wheel, Fueltank, Engine, Hull repair, and refueling options to vehicles -Added Hull's ability to absorb damage directed at other vehicle components (Hull protects Engine and Fueltank) -Added Wheels, Fueltank parts, Engine parts, Jerry cans, and Scrap metal to the loot table -Added ability to refuel Jerry cans from blue fuel tanks -Added damage effects to vehicle systems (Damaged engine will go slower, damaged Fueltank will leak) -Added ability to run-over players and zombies -Added more animal spawns -Changed backpacks to become transparent after entering vehicles -Changed sprint key to "Left Shift" (hold) -Changed corpses to be non-collidable -Changed "Collect" tool to "Interact" tool (Interact tool is used to repair vehicles) -Changed tool to light fires and cook meat from inventory GUI to the Interact tool (Interact tool is used to light campfires) -Added wall messages -Added trees and rocks -Added Federov Assult Rifle -Added PPSH-41 Submachinegun -Added SKS Rifle -Added G18 SD -Added M14 SD -Changed SD weapons to deal slightly less damage -Modified most military and civilian weapon spawn rates -Added Makarov to loot table -Changed Makarov model -Fixed animal spawns -Fixed raw meat glitch -Fixed triple items on spawning -Semi-patch ammos hacks v3.5.3 -Improved performance in many overlooked areas v3.5.2 -Fixed backpack dupe glitch v3.5.1 -Updated Anti-speedhack to kill users with negative walkspeed values v3.5.0 -Added Group system -Added no friendly fire upon members in a group -Added name GUI that floats above teammates heads -Added "Leader" position that can invite and kick group members -Added ability for "Leader" to transfer role to other members v3.4.0 -Modified inventory to allow for "multi-slot" items -Modified building materials and MK-48 mags to require 2-3 slots v3.3.9 -Improved zombies' player detection -Improved loot spawning -Fixed "Black Screen" startup error v3.3.8 -Improved zombie spawning script (Increased Performance) -Improved zombie player detection -Modified zombies to chase the closest player to them -Improved Thirst/Hunger meter performance v3.3.7 -Increased server performance -Increased inventory performance v3.3.6 -Increased server performance v3.3.5 -Added Punishment to walkspeeds over 25 v3.3.4 -Fixed images for journals/papers v3.3.3 -Added numerous journals and documents designed to shed light on Trinity Corp and what happened in the "Amend" region v3.3.2 -Fixed zombie spawning (Problem caused due to Roblox update?) v3.3.1 -Fixed Sprinting issues related to keyboard disfunction v3.3.0 -Added Hotkeys -"M" - Opens map -"G" - Opens inventory -Added Sprinting, depletes hunger and thrist bars while activated -"W" (x2)" - Sprints -Changed all pump-action shotguns to fire slower (M870, Maverick 88) v3.2.1 -Fixed M4A1 SD (Actually made it silenced now) v3.2.0 -Added reloading function to all guns... Press "R" to reload, and your used mag will be replaced with the fullest mag in your inventory... The used mag will go back into your inventory... -Added zombie hair, for added confusion -Updated some gun models -Modified dropped gun models to NOT include magazines... Because technically it doesn't come with a magazine v3.1.1 -Removed all non-forest trees (This should allow the remaining slow-conection players to connect to the game) v3.1.0 -Removed 30% of the map (Shifted major cities to avoid deletion) -Reduced brick count by 5,000 effectively -Reverted server reset time to 24 hours -Replaced all non-forest trees v3.0.5 -Removed all non-forest trees (Attempt to allow players to connect properly) -Reduced server reset time to 12 hours v3.0.4 -Fixed bunker being closed off -Fixed new ammo from being grabbable with Entrencher v3.0.3 -Changed spawn camera to be closer to ground -Modified brick sizes to be under 512x512 v3.0.2 -Modified Preloading to stagger (Instead of loading everything at once) -Increased performance -Updated tutorial images v3.0.1 -Reduced max player count to 12 v3.0.0 -New map! -Added title screen/loading screen -Added character appearance persistence -Added location persistence -Added Spawn button with camera on last location -Added corpses on death -Added four new weapons -Added window breaking when shot -Added custom zombie skins (By Podeda) -Increased performance v2.7.1 -Added chance of zombie dropping loot -Added auto-sort to inventory when dropping items -Increased performance -Fixed some minor unreported bugs v2.7.0 -Increased Performance -Makes loot spawn while player is in proximity -Added Binoculars -Changed civilians at Bunkers to Military -Fixed Vernal Airfield zombie spawns -Fixed matches not dropping on player death v2.6.2 -Slightly modified general item spawns -Added indication as to when you can fire -Increased performance -Fixed bunker zombie spawns -Changed bunker zombies to civilian -Fixed can-collide on SD guns -Fixed laggy deaths (Items drop better) v2.6.1 -Fixed Maverick 88 spawns -Slightly increased all item spawns v2.6.0 -Removed "Drop to store" for Journals -Added 5 new guns, and 4 suppressed guns -Added Painkillers (Decreases incomming damage) -Added Bunkers in the wilderness -Upgraded Military Zombies to be harder -Added ability to move "One Brick" items with Entrencher -Reduced MRE's and Blood Bags to one brick -Fixed Crowbar -Fixed ammo refill glitch with backpacks v2.5.4 -Fixed memory leak -Fixed hunger/thirst being empty after spawn v2.5.3 -Increased general performance -Added pieces of a poem that will shed light on how the outbreak began... It's up to you to piece it together. -Increased defense v2.5.2 -Added zombie count -Added server speed % -Increased long-term performance -Strengthened anti-exploit v2.5.1 -Added clothing options upon spawning -Modified watch to display Hours and minutes -Forced "Close Inventory" button to front -Cheat engine can't make ammo over 100 v2.5.0 -Added Bandit identity system (Bandana) -Modified all weapon damages/accuracies -Added Two new vest choices -Hunger/Thirst doesn't drop while spawning v2.4.2 -Buffed Adrenaline (Speed boost) -Buffed Ninja (Zombie Detection) -Fixed last slot on Military Pack -Fixed firewood duplication glitch -Fixed items dropping as firewood -Moved tutorial to front of GUI Stack v2.4.1 -Reset character data v2.4.0 -Added 3 new packs, changed military pack (Your previous pack will be removed upon spawn, but you will not lose the items that were stored) -Modified all utility spawn rates -Added eat/drink/b-bag sounds -Added skin color selection -Added new spawn system (No spawnkilling) -Added Ambient noise -Added non-lit firepit despawn (10 min) -Added ammo counter for mags (Inventory) -Changed watch clock to white v2.3.0 -Added Cows and Sheep -Added Matches (utility) -Added Firewood -Added Raw/Cooked meat -Added ability to makes fires -Added ability to harvest meat -Added ability to cook meat -Fixed collect tool (old solution reselect) -Modified health given by main foods (15%) v2.2.0 -Increased game performance -Increased script performance -Added statistic persistence -Added GPS item -Added Map gridlines -Added Map icons -Reorganized Inventory -Added more utility slots -Added Zombie despawn -Removed Park Place (Town) -Increased Daytime brightness -Increased Nighttime darkness -Added server uptime timer (Hours) -Enhanced defence scripts v2.1.0 -Optimized Zombies -Added Health/needs, persistence -Modified soundscape v2.0.3 -Strengthened Data Persistence -Fixed collect tool -Added Churches -Removed Kitchen Knife -Increased spawn rate of melee weps -Added "Drop to Store" option v2.0.2 -Strengthened Data Persistence -Added left/right clicking for items v2.0.1 -Fixed collect tool breaking on collect -Fixed items not spawning in commercial airfield hangars/control tower v2.0.0 -Added Data Persistence (inventory saves) -Added image preloading -Opimized inventory scripts (Less lag) -Optimized map (Less lag) -Changed food/soda to spawn less -Doubled heath recieved from food v1.2.0 -Added Ninja Perk -Added buff to Adrenaline Perk -Added buff to Cardio Perk -Added Cheez-Its -Added Pringles -Added Mountain Dew -Added Orange Crush -Overhauled all food/soda decals -Added Kitchen Knife -Added Crowbar -Added Hatchet -Added 25 hair choices on spawn -Changed all guns to spawn less often -Changed all food to spawn less often -Changed zombies min hit time to 1.5 sec v1.1.2 -Changed and enhanced inventory -Upgraded Admin commands v1.1.1 -Added Defenses v1.1.0 -Added choice of body armor color on spawn -Added choice of perk on spawn (3) -Added player statistics to inventory screen -Changed entrenchers to spawn in cities -Added cover picture for tutorial -Added server version number in bottom left -Changed day/night (Made shorter) -Added map scaling (Good for small screens) -Added defense script |- | colspan="2" | |}